


Have it bad

by bayoneesama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, like... a lot, mystery pearl - Freeform, they smile a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoneesama/pseuds/bayoneesama
Summary: Pearl and Sabina go out on a date and talk about their feelings.





	Have it bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the details of their relationship seem a bit unclear. This was meant to be an unconnected fragment of their relationship but I feel like I should clarify some things. I will do so at the end notes, so as not to spoil. For now just know that Pearl and Sabina have been dating for a couple of months already. They still are adjusting to some aspects of each other, but know each other well enough to provide what the other needs most of the time.  
> (I went for Sabina for mystery girl's name bc after the hint in Kevin's Party I think that's gonna be her name)  
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Big thanks to Shig for betta-ing!

Sabina made her bike’s engine roar, as loudly as possible, right by the house, knowing Pearl would be in the kitchen finishing her chores. Soon, her beloved’s face appeared in the terrace’s veranda, looking down at her with furrowed brows. Sabina flashed a grin and waved at her enthusiastically. She snorted at Pearl’s surprised look and urged her to come down.  
“I wanna take you for a ride somewhere!” She shouted. Pearl, looking a little nervous started going on about chores and tidying up. Sabina knew her well enough to know just what she needed, and before Pearl could even finish her last sentence, something about dishes, Sabina was already upstairs picking her up with ease. Pearl struggled a little but she relaxed as Sabina heartily laughed and moved her face close to Pearl’s. Pearl could smell her perfume, could almost feel the cold metal ring around Sabina’s lower lip close to her cheekbone.

“Remember what we talked about last time?” She asked in a low, tender voice, that gave Pearl goosebumps. “About you needing to relax a bit more?”

“I do remember…” Pearl started “but-“  
“Nu-u-uh, no “buts” or “ifs”, we have a deal, doll, I get to come over and surprise you every now and then, you cooperate, and I quit smoking. And just so you know, I haven’t smoked a single cigarette since we shook hands on this, so now it’s your turn to let me take care of you”  
Pearl let out a contempt sigh “Alright fine, but only because you’re doing such excellent work not slowly killing your body” She added with a playful grin.  
Sabina laughed once more “Thank you for saving my lungs princess, and my planet and my species I suppose” She left a quick peck on Pearl’s cheekbone, right below her eye, as she giggled “Shall we go then?”  
“Wait hold on, let me just get something” Pearl said squirming out of Sabina’s firm hold. She walked back into the house and almost ran to her room. She easily found what she was looking for, a woolly sweater, pale yellow with a simple argyle pattern in pink and green in the front. She had only worn this twice before: Once to watch the new year’s fireworks with Garnet and Steven, and one more time when Sabina had requested that she put it on during one evening she spent in her room. On her way out, her gaze fell in Rose’s portrait hanging above the door. She stopped in her tracks, overcome with doubts for a moment, her wide clear eyes stuck to Rose’s closed ones. But then she shook her head. “New gem. New Pearl. No more holding onto the past” She murmured to herself and took a deep breath, she had found it helped her clear her mind, in spite of not really needing to breathe. She walked out the house with a smile, wearing her sweater.

Sabina was waiting for her, already on her bike with the engine on, scrolling through her phone.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting” said Pearl as she approached her. Sabina looked up and couldn’t help but give her a look of endearment. “Hey you’re wearing that cute sweater I like!”  
“Ah, yes” Pearl said trying to play coy “It’s almost sundown so I thought it was appropriate” Sabina chuckled and tossed her a helmet, the one with a higher than average visor that Pearl liked, since it didn’t rub uncomfortably against her gem. Pearl caught it and strapped it on, as she walked around to sit behind Sabina and tightly hug her waist.  
“I thought gems didn’t need protection against the cold, I thought you couldn’t get sick” Sabina said, as Pearl rested her chin on her shoulder.  
“You thought correctly” Pearl said in her characteristic sing-song voice, and then she leaned into Sabina’s pierced ear “But I also thought you loved the sight of me in this sweater” she spoke in a sensual whisper. Sabina tried to suppress the shiver of pleasure that ran down her back. Pearl was very rarely this flirty, they had agreed to take things slow, but Sabina could barely hide her grin, as she drove away from the temple. Pearl snuggled against Sabina’s back and felt the pleasant breeze in her face. They drove along the entirety of Boardwalk street and then turned right into Chestnut street. Pearl started to feel curious. They seemed to be leaving most of Beach City behind. Perhaps she was taking her out of town? Her suspicions were confirmed, once they turned left and accessed Beach City highway. Sabina remained silent as they drove up the hill. Pearl started fussing a little.  
“We’ll be there in no time doll, just a little bit more”

“I’m alright” Pearl said trying to reassure her girlfriend that there was nothing to worry about “just curious as to where you’re taking me”  
“You’ll see soon enough”  
Pearl heard the soft smile in her voice and relaxed against her.  
And soon enough Sabina took a turn to the right and drove into a secondary road that lead them into a small patch of trees. Pearl wondered if they were going camping. She was about to voice her guess when they drove out of the woods to reveal they were driving to the top of what Steven called “Brooding hill”.

The road came to a dead end as the hill got too steep for vehicles. Sabina took her bike to a stop and parked near some tall rocks by the roadside. Pearl hopped off and removed her helmet, handing it over to the tall girl. It was rather windy, and Pearl snuggled the turtleneck of her sweater that was several sizes too big for her. She had to admit, it was cozy. Sabina smirked at the display of unintended cuteness and held out her hand.  
Pearl gladly took it in hers and wasted no time interlacing their fingers. They walked uphill, Sabina leading the way, until they got to what seemed to be the highest point, still a good ten meters from the cliff. Sabina turned to Pearl with a grin “Well, what do you think?”

Pearl was speechless, marveling in the sight before her. The sun was starting to set, filling the sky with warm colors, bright pinks and oranges, interrupted with brushstrokes of turquoise and lavender. The water surface glimmered with dancing little lights, like flames being fanned by the ocean breeze. And was it Pearl’s imagination, or did the clouds look softer, in spite of their stark contrasts of dark purples, intermingled with bright yellows where the sun kissed them on its way down?  
And then there was her. Her green eyes shining in the sunset light, her hair in the wind, wonderfully pink like the streaks of sky above them, her tan skin warm with the embrace of the last light of the day, her piercings twinkling in the sun’s good-night wish. She used the hand she wasn’t holding Pearl’s with to push her hair away from her face and beamed at Pearl.  
“Isn’t it gorgeous?”

Pearl smiled softly, overcome with emotion “It is”  
You are  
This earth was worth saving if you’re in it

Sabina sat on the grass and Pearl followed her suit, sitting in between her legs and resting her back against Sabina’s chest. Sabina wrapped her arms around Pearl’s lithe body and planted a kiss on the top of her head. They stayed still for a while, watching the sunset and not speaking any words, the comfortable silence only broken by the occasional kiss left on Pearl’s head or Sabina’s arms.

It was already getting dark when Pearl broke the silence, the air had gotten colder, the sky’s colors had gone to sleep, and Sabina had snuggled closer to her, throwing her jacket on her shoulders and crossing her legs around Pearl, holding her close.

“You know, I’ve been thinking… and isn’t it crazy but, I mean, we’re so different you and I…” Pearl seemed to be struggling to find the right words, Sabina nuzzled the side of her head, encouraging her to go on.  
“I mean, what were the odds of someone like me finding someone like you? I’m old and weird and, well, foreign… and you’re just… you’re just… “ a pause, just a few breaths long “gorgeous.”  
Sabina’s heart skipped a beat, Pearl noticed and started fussing once again  
“I mean you’re more than just gorgeous, it’s true, you are, I’ve seen a lot of human women during my time on earth, and I can say without a doubt that you are amongst the most beautiful of them all. But you… you’re not just a pretty face, you’re strong, and brave, and noble, you always do the right thing, you’re a rebel, you stand against injustice, and try to make the world a better place, you have great taste in music that I never thought I’d share” Sabina let out a quiet laugh “and you… you care about me.” Pearl sighed “I can’t begin to express how much that means to me”  
Somewhere around them a cricket started chirping.  
“You’re there for me. I never thought anyone would ever be again, not this way, not like you are. I have my family, my friends, but I never thought I’d have someone like you by my side.” A pale blush momentarily appeared on Pearl’s cheeks “Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you…”  
  
Sabina stroked her sides softly.  
“Pearl, doll, come on, don’t say that. Of course you deserve me, you deserve the world! If anything, it’s me who should be wondering what you’re doing hanging around with me. Going to my dumb garage rock shows, and record stores, and watching me eat food and talk about bikes, and what tattoos I want, and staring off into the horizon, not speaking a word. Like, you’ve seen so much stuff go down in all your life, you’ve fought battles, you’ve watched armies falling, you’ve been to space! I mean, aren’t I boring?”  
Pearl turned around and knelt in front of her lover. She held Sabina’s hands and rest them on her lap.  
“Sabina, listen, I don’t think… in all these years of battles, and missions, and space adventures, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who made me enjoy life the way you do now. There are others in my life who make me feel glad to be here, sure, but none of them make me feel what you make me feel.” She laughed softly “I mean, isn’t it strange? For my whole life, I’ve prided myself to say I don’t belong to anyone, but if it were you- I wouldn’t mind you making me yours and-“  
She stopped abruptly when she realized the implications of what she said and looked away embarrassed, her hands covering her mouth.  
“I- I mean! I’m not “Yours” yours, I’ll never belong to anyone again, but, what I want to say is, if you were to call me “yours” I wouldn’t be unhappy about it, I mean, I know you wouldn’t mean it like… like a master would say to a servant, I know you’d mean something like what I mean, or I hope so, I-I… I… have it bad, don’t I?”  
They were both silent for a brief moment, and then realization came once more.  
“Oh my… I said that out loud…” Pearl mumbled and hid her mouth once again.  
It was Sabina’s turn to be speechless, as she took in the sudden outburst of emotion the normally composed Pearl had allowed her to witness. She felt the blush spreading on her cheeks, and she stared at her lover’s back for a good ten seconds, before realizing that Pearl probably needed her to say something. She didn’t think, she didn’t carefully choose her words.  
  
“I love you, Pearl.”  
She heard Pearl gasp in the dark. She reached out for her lover, her hands found her waist and softly guided her back into her embrace. Pearl was trembling, a light blue blush also covering her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Sabina rested her head next to Pearl’s, her cheek on the gem’s temple. “I mean it, I really love you” Sabina smiled and held Pearl close, feeling relieved when her girlfriend slowly wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her back.  
“I love you too, Sabina”  
Sabina gave Pearl a peck on the lips, and once more, Pearl relaxed in contact with her.  
“I’m sorry” Pearl said “I know I can need a lot of reassurance sometimes, I know I’m needy, and sometimes I’m scared, you know?”  
At Sabina’s sweet but puzzled look, she continued.  
“I’m scared of being… too weird?” Pearl offered an apologetic smile.  
“Aren’t we all?” Sabina said smiling sympathetically in return.  
Pearl seemed confused “What do you mean?”  
“Weird, aren’t we all?”  
“No, but what I mean is we-“  
“I know” Sabina interrupted her “we’re very different, you and I” She raised an eyebrow. Pearl laughed softly.  
“But that’s what makes us so beautiful” Sabina continued “that’s what’s so special about us. Sure we’re so, very different, one couldn’t think we’d find common ground. And yet here we are, sharing a sunset, sharing our feelings, it’s the most beautiful thing in the world!”  
  
Pearl blinked to stop the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and smiled sincerely at her lover “I agree, we have the most beautiful thing in the world”.  
Sabina stared lovingly down at her, as she moved her hands from Pearl’s waist to cup her face. Pearl sighed with contempt and kissed her palms. Sabina inched her face closer.  
“You know, I could just get lost in your gorgeous eyes”  
Pearl laughed, embarrassed, her lover moving even closer.  
“But right now there’s something I want to do even more”  
Sabina whispered, giving Pearl a meaningful look. Pearl looked at her through half lidded eyes and moved closer to her, and Sabina took the invitation and slowly pressed her lips to Pearl’s. The pale gem hummed softly, stroking the soft hair in her girlfriend’s neck, encouraging her.  
Their kiss became more hurried. Their hands moved more frantically, Pearl scratching the nape of Sabina’s neck and the back of her head, while Sabina caressed Pearl’s waist and hips. After a while Sabina started to pull back, and Pearl nibbled playfully on her lower lip, right next to her metal ring.  
Sabina laughed “I could just hold you until the world ended”  
Pearl buried her face in her hair and let the scent of her lover wash away her worries “And I could just stay here and call you home”

Their hug was interrupted by the distant sound of thunder. Clouds were starting to gather. They gazed at each other.  
“We should head back” Sabina suggested, standing up. Pearl followed but then was stopped by Sabina’s arms around her once more, she felt the taller girl’s heartbeat on her shoulder and her familiar comforting scent once more. “Please don’t ever forget how amazing, beautiful, courageous, and special you are” Sabina spoke softly to her, the sound of wind rustling the grass around them, the waves crushing against the cliff.  
Pearl sighed happily and smiled “Please don’t ever forget how much I want to be with you, how I wouldn’t trade you for the world” Sabina looked at her beaming and pressed a light kiss to the tip of Pearl’s nose “Never”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this nagging feeling that once we know more about mystery girl this is going to turn out to be incredibly out of character, but I really wanted to write something fluffy for Pearl. I love Pearl, she deserves this.
> 
> Anyway this was not the first time they said "I love you", it's used as a reminder rather than a mindblowing confession. It does however mean a lot to them. Hope that much was clear. I feel like they're at that point in their relationship in which they haven't said it many times before, but will continue to do so and get increasingly more comfortable with it. Pearl seems like the type to want to take it slow, especially when it comes to physical intimacy, so they haven't gone much further beyond than what's depicted here.
> 
> If Sabina turns out to Not be mystery girl's name I'll just come back and edit it I guess.
> 
> Should I write more?


End file.
